yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 098
"Towards the Only Path" is the ninety-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on March 27, 2016. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Jack Atlas Jack has 3200 LP remaining and no cards in his hand, and controls " " in Attack position and 1 face-down card. Yuya has 100 LP remaining and " " in his hand, and controls " ", " ", " ", " " and " " in Attack position. He also has " " and " " in his Pendulum Zones. Turn 9: Yuya Yuya activates " " from his hand, increasing the ATK of all monsters on the field by 100 for each monster on the field until the End Phase ("Tyrant": 4000 → 4600; "Timebreaker": 1400 → 2000 ATK, "Radish Horse": 500 → 1100 ATK, "Rubber Mutton": 900 → 1500, "Bulbbulldog": 2300 → 2900, "Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 3100). Yuya activates the effect of "Radish Horse", which lets him decrease the ATK of a monster with 2500 or more ATK with an amount equal to its own ATK and increase the ATK of another by the same amount until the End Phase. He targets "Tyrant" and "Odd-Eyes" ("Tyrant": 4600 → 3500, "Odd-Eyes": 3100 → 4200). Since the ATK of "Tyrant" was lowered, Jack activates his face-down card " ", which doubles the ATK of a "Red" monster, and lets him banish a "Red" monster from his Graveyard to increase the ATK of the targeted monster further until the End Phase. He targets "Tyrant" and banishes " " ("Tyrant": 3500 → 10000 ATK). Yuya activates the Pendulum effect of "Nirvana High", which allows him to prevent the Pendulum Summoned monster he controls with the lowest Level from being destroyed by battle, reduce that damage to 0, and decrease the ATK of all opposing monsters by that monster's ATK after damage calculation. He targets the Level 3 "Timebreaker". "Timebreaker" attacks "Tyrant", and after that damage calculation, it loses ATK equal to the ATK of "Timebreaker" ("Tyrant": 10000 → 8000). The second Pendulum effect of "Nirvana High" activates, allowing Yuya to grant the same effects to the Level 4 "Radish Horse", the Level 5 "Rubber Mutton", the Level 6 "Bubbulldog" and the Level 7 "Odd-Eyes". "Radish Horse", "Rubber Mutton" and "Bubbulldog" attack "Tyrant" in succession ("Tyrant": 8000 → 6900 → 5400 → 2500 ATK). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Tyrant", doubling the battle damage since "Tyrant" is level 5 or higher. "Tyrant" is destroyed (Jack: 3200 → 0 LP). Declan Akaba vs. Jean-Michel Roger vs. Roger.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card " " is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Jean Jean activates " ", fusing two copies of " " from his hand to Fusion Summon " " in Defense Position. He equips "Devil" with " ", which increases its DEF by 1200 ("Devil": 1800 → 3000 DEF) and prevents it from being destroyed by battle. As "Devil" is equipped with an Equip Card, it is unaffected by card effects. Roger activates the effect of "Devil", which lets him inflict 1000 to his opponent for each face-up Spell Card he controls (Declan: 4000 → 3000 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * Instead of Yuya, Jean-Michel Roger says the tagline for the next episode: The fun is just getting started!